Guilemage
Some thieves augment their natural cunning with magical dabbling, while certain mages have been known to lend their arcane talents towards goals of larceny. Far rarer, however, are those who truly blend arcane might with the cunning of a bandit, walking a dual path to achieve their often prodigious goals. These are known as guilemages, equally skilled in stealthy combat with both weapons and spells as they are at theft. Guilemages pick up their innate magical talent from many walks of life, and no two share the same story. They tend to be most common, however, in large cities where both magical training and tempting targets for larceny are easy to find. Although guilemages can be of any alignment, their study of arcane magic and perchance for illegal activities makes lawful guilemages a rarity, and chaotic guilemages much more common. Role: Guilemages often prefer to avoid direct combat when possible, using their negotiation skills, stealth and illusions to achieve their goals without anyone being the wiser. In combat, however, guilemages excel at catching foes unaware to manipulate, disable or kill them, in addition to being able to enhance themselves and their allies with spells. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 gp (average 140 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The guilemage's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Int), Disguise (Cha), Esca pe Artist (Dex), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Local) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Int) Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Swim (Str) and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. Spells per Day Class Features All of the following are class features of the guilemage. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A guilemage is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, shortsword, shortbow and one other martial weapon of his choice. Guilemages are also proficient with light armor, but not shields. A guilemage can cast guilemage spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a guilemage wearing medium or heavy armor incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass guilemage still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Spells A guilemage casts arcane spells drawn from the guilemage spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a guilemage must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class (DC) for a saving throw against a guilemage’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the guilemage’s intelligence modifier. Like other spellcasters, a guilemage can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on the above table. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score. The guilemage’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A guilemage begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of the guilemage’s choice. At each new guilemage level, he gains one or more new spells, as indicated on the adjacent table. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a guilemage knows is not affected by his Intelligence score.) Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third guilemage level after that (8th, 11th, and so on), a guilemage can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the guilemage “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level guilemage spell the guilemage can cast. A guilemage may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. A guilemage need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. Cantrips Guilemages learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on the above table under "Spells Known." These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Guilemage Knacks A guilemage picks up a huge variety of unorthodox tricks to supplement his natural talents, whether it be by experience, innate ability or magical augmentation. At 1st level, and every 2 levels after that, the guilemage learns one knack. Unless otherwise stated, no knack can be selected more than once. Aggressive Sneak (Ex): The guilemage has spent time focusing on his ability to attack unaware foes, and his sneak attack damage dice increases by +1d6. The guilemage must be at least 5th level to select this knack. At 11th level and every 6 levels thereafter, the guilemage can select this knack one additional time. Critical Sneak (Ex): (Prerequisite: Aggressive Sneak) The guilemage can obliterate foes with a lucky strike on an unsuspecting opponent. He now multiplies his sneak attack damage on critical hits. Augmented Eyes (Sp): The guilemage’s eyes have been magically augmented, and he is under the effect of a permanent detect magic and read magic spell. These effects can be dispelled, but the guilemage can resume them as a free action. Arcane Eyes (Sp): (Prerequisite: Augmented Eyes) The guilemage’s eyes have been further augmented, and he is now under the effect of a permanent arcane sight spell. This effect can be dispelled, but the guilemage can resume it as a free action. At 15th level, this effect becomes greater arcane sight. The guilemage must be at least 9th level to select this knack. Clairvoyant Eyes (Sp): (Prerequisite: Arcane Eyes) The guilemage’s eyes have become incredibly enhanced, and he is now under the effect of a permanent true seeing spell. This effect can be dispelled, but the guilemage can resume it as a free action. The guilemage must be at least 15th level to select this knack. Beguiler’s Luck (Su): The guilemage’s incredible luck leads to his successes. As a swift action, a guilemage can call on his luck, giving him a +1 luck bonus on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his intelligence modifier. Maintaining this bonus is a free action, but it ends immediately if the guilemage is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action to maintain it each round. The guilemage must be at least 3rd level to select this knack. At 8th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the guilemage is able to select this knack one additional time. Each time it is selected, the luck bonus increases by +1, and the number of rounds per day it is usable increases by 2. Agile Fighting (Ex): The guilemage has learned to fight dexterously with a single chosen weapon, and he can use his Dexterity modifier instead of his Strength modifier on attack rolls with his chosen weapon. Agile Mastery (Ex): (Prerequisite: Agile Fighting) The guilemage has become a master at fighting dexterously with his favored weapon, and he can can use his Dexterity modifier instead of his Strength modifier on damage rolls with his chosen weapon. The guilemage must be at least 3rd level to select this knack. Brilliant Trickery (Ex): The guilemage has learned to better use his vast intelligence to achieve incredible deceit. The guilemage selects up to 3 skills dependant on wisdom or charisma. He may add his intelligence modifier on all skill checks with those skills. Darksight (Su): Through arcane craft, the guilemage has become able to see in the dark and gains darkvision 30 feet. If the guilemage already has darkvision, its range increases by 30 feet. Greater Darksight (Su): (Prerequisite: Darksight) The guilemage can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, even that created by a deeper darkness spell. The guilemage must be at least 7th level to select this knack. Blindsight (Su): (Prerequisite: Greater Darksight) The guilemage gains blindsight 30 feet. The guilemage must be at least 13th level to select this knack. Dispel Trick (Su): The guilemage gets a +2 bonus on all dispel checks. If the the dispel check is made against a target the guilemage could apply his sneak attack damage to, this bonus increases to +4. The guilemage must be at least 3rd level to select this knack. Dispelling Sneak (Sp): (Prerequisite: Dispel Trick) Opponents that are dealt sneak attack damage by a guilemage with this ability are affected by a targeted dispel magic, targeting the lowest-level spell effect active on the target. The caster level for this ability is equal to the guilemage’s level. The guilemage must be at least 9th level to select this knack. Steal Magic (Sp): (Prerequisite: Dispel Trick, Dispelling Sneak) This knack works as dispelling sneak, except which you successfully dispel a spell, you may transfer it to yourself as the spell arcana theft. The guilemage must be at least 15th level to select this knack. Esoteric Blending (Su): The guilemage has learned to cast magic from outside the bounds of the usual guilemage arcana. He may pick one spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list and add it to the guilemage spell list as a spell of the same level. He must still select this spell as a spell known. Evasion (Ex): The guilemage can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the guilemage is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless guilemage does not gain the benefit of evasion. The guilemage must be at least 5th level to select this knack. Familiar (Ex): The guilemage gains the services of a familiar, using his guilemage level as his effective wizard level. This familiar follows the rules for familiars presented in the arcane bond wizard class feature. Hide in Plain Sight (Su): A guilemage who selects this knack can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. As long as he is within 10 feet of an area of dim light, a guilemage can hide himself from view in the open without anything to actually hide behind. He cannot, however, hide in his own shadow. The guilemage must be at least 7th level to select this knack. Indomitable (Ex): The guilemage can use mental resiliency to avoid certain attacks. If he makes a Will saving throw against an attack that has a reduced effect on a successful save, he instead avoids the effect entirely. At 11th level, he can make a new saving throw each minute to resist mind-affecting effects. The guilemage must be at least 5th level to select this knack. Instant Heightening (Su): A guilemage who selects this knack can cast one spell per day as if it were modified by the Heighten Spell feat. The spell is heightened by a number of levels equal to 1/4th his caster level. This cannot increase a spell’s effective level above 9th level. This does not increase the casting time of the spell or spell slot required. The guilemage must be at least 5th level to select this knack. Instant Quickening (Su): A guilemage who selects this knack can cast one spell per day as if it were modified by the Quicken Spell feat. This does not increase the casting time or the level of the spell. The guilemage must be at least 11th level to select this knack. Knack for Combat (Ex): The guilemage gains a bonus combat feat. Knack for Metamagic (Ex): The guilemage gains a bonus metamagic feat. Metamagic Mastery (Ex): (Prerequisite: Knack for Metamagic) The guilemage has spent significant time using metamagic, and as such, can apply metamagic to a spell without increasing casting time. A Guilemage can use this knack a number of times per day equal to 1/3rd his class level. The Guilemage must be at least 3rd level to select this knack. Knowledgeable (Ex): The guilemage has spent extensive time studying, allowing him to treat all knowledge skills as class skills and make knowledge checks untrained. He gains a bonus equal to 1/2 his class level on all knowledge checks. Arcane History (Ex): (Prerequisite: Knowledgeable, Cha 11) The guilemage has discovered an arcane past that is the source of some of his magical powers. He selects one sorcerer bloodline and gains the bloodline arcana for that bloodline. If the guilemage later takes the feat Eldritch Heritage, he must select the same bloodline, but may substitute this knack in place of the prerequisite skill focus feat. If he already has Eldritch Heritage, he must select the same bloodline for this knack as he selected with the feat. A guilemage with levels in sorcerer, or who later multiclasses into sorcerer cannot have the bloodline chosen for this knack as his sorcerer bloodline. Outsneak (Ex): The guilemage can sneak attack creatures with concealment. The guilemage must be at least 3rd level to select this knack. Personable Caster (Ex): The guilemage masters spells through force of personality, rather than wit, and as such, he uses his charisma, rather than his intelligence, to determine all class features and effects relating to his guilemage class, such as bonus spells per day, maximum spell level he can cast, and the save DCs of his spells. This knack can only be selected at first level. Sniper (Ex): The guilemage ignores the 30 foot restriction on ranged sneak attacks. The guilemage must be at least 5th level to select this knack. Spellsneak (Ex): The guilemage has become practiced in the art of using spells as weapons with his sneak attack. He may pick up to one spell each of levels 0-6 that requires a touch attack from the Sorcerer/Wizard spell list and add them to his spell list. He must still select these spells as spells known. Deadly Spellsneak (Su): (Prerequisite: Spellsneak) The guilemage’s touch spells have become incredibly lethal, gaining a 19-20 critical threat range and a 3x critical multiplier. The guilemage must be at least 9th level to select this knack. Sudden Sneak (Ex): Once per day, a guilemage who selects this knack can declare one melee or ranged attack she makes to be a sneak attack (the target can be no more than 30 feet distant if the sneak attack is a ranged attack, unless the guilemage has the sniper knack). The target of a sudden sneak attack loses any Dexterity bonus to AC, but only against that attack. This power cannot be used against enemies that are not subject to critical hits. At 6th level and every 6 levels thereafter, the guilemage gains one additional use of this ability per day. The guilemage must be at least 3rd level to select this knack. Surprise Spells (Su): The guilemage has learned how to cast his spells without verbal or somatic components, and can cast spells as if modified by the silent spell and still spell feats a number of times per day equal to his intelligence modifier without increasing the spell’s level or casting time. This effect can only be applied to spells with a level no greater than 1/3rd his class level. Trapfinding (Ex): The guilemage adds 1/2 her level to Perception skill checks made to locate traps and to Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). A guilemage with this knack can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. The guilemage must be at least 3rd level to select this knack. Trap Spotter (Ex): (Prerequisite: Trapfinding) Whenever a guilemage with this knack comes within 10 feet of a trap, she receives an immediate Perception skill check to notice the trap. This check should be made in secret by the GM. The guilemage must be at least 5th level to select this knack. Unnatural Reflexes (Ex): The guilemage gets a +2 bonus on initiative checks and can always act in the surprise round, but if he fails to notice the ambush, he acts last, regardless of his initiative result (he acts in the normal order in following rounds). Celerity (Ex): (Prerequisite: Unnatural Reflexes) Whenever the guilemage rolls for initiative, he can roll twice and take either result. At 11th level, he can roll three times and take any result. The guilemage must be at least 5th level to select this knack. Moment’s Pause (Sp): (Prerequisite: Unnatural Reflexes, Celerity) Once per day, as a free action, the guilemage may act freely for one round of apparent time as the spell time stop. At 17th level and every two levels thereafter, the guilemage gains one additional use of this ability per day. The guilemage must be at least 15th level to select this knack. Sneak Attack (Ex) At second level, if a guilemage can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from his attack, he gains the ability to strike a vital spot for extra damage. The guilemage's attack deals extra damage (called "precision damage") anytime his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the guilemage flanks his target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 2nd level, and increases by 1d6 every three guilemage levels thereafter. Should the guilemage score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon or spell that deals nonlethal damage, a guilemage can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. He cannot use a weapon or spell that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The guilemage must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A guilemage cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. If a guilemage gets sneak attack from another source, the bonuses on damage stack. Vanishing Trick (Sp) Though guilemages will employ a wide variety of spells to accomplish their goals, invisibility is one of the most ubiquitous, whether it be for sneaking in or making a quick getaway. Starting at 3rd level, the guilemage can turn invisible, as the spell invisibility for a number of rounds per day equal to his class level + intelligence modifier as a move action. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. At 7th level, this invisibility can be activated as a swift action. At 11th level, this effect functions as greater invisibility instead. At 15th level, this invisibility can be activated as a free action. Arcane Dodge (Su) As a guilemage grows in power, his reflexes become augmented by arcane magic. Starting at 4th level, a guilemage gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC while wearing light or no armor. Anything that causes the guilemage to lose his Dexterity bonus to AC also causes the guilemage to lose this dodge bonus. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 4nd level. Ranged Trickery (Su) Starting at 6th level, a guilemage develops the ability to perform dexterous tasks with magic, and can use Disable Device and Sleight of Hand at a range of 25 feet + 5 feet per two class levels. Working at range increases the DC of the check by 5 for every 20 feet between the guilemage and the target. Mastermind Initiative (Ex) At 10th level, a guilemage adds his Intelligence modifier on initiative checks, in addition to his Dexterity modifier. Incredible Speed (Ex) At 13th level, the guilemage can take an additional swift action each round. This swift action may not be used to cast a quickened spell. Improved Ranged Trickery (Su) At 14th level, the guilemage can use ranged trickery without increasing the DC of the Disable Device or Sleight of Hand check. Spur of the Moment (Su) At 18th level, the guilemage’s magical abilities manifest in desperate situations to produce effects the guilemage is not normally capable of. The guilemage can cast a spell on the guilemage spell list that he does not know as a full-round action. After doing so, the guilemage becomes fatigued for a number of minutes equal to the level of the spell. The guilemage expends a spell slot as normal. The guilemage can use this ability twice per day at 18th level, and one additonal time per day at 18th level and every two levels thereafter. Ultimate Beguiler (Su) At 20th level, the guilemage becomes an undisputed master of trickery and magic. He may use his vanishing trick ability at will, and never sets off traps of any sort unless he chooses to. In addition, once per day he can produce a time stop effect, as the spell, lasting 5 rounds. Spell List 0th- Arcane Mark, Breeze, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Drench, Ghost Sound, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Presdigitation, Read Magic, Scoop 1st- Air Bubble, Alarm, Beguiling Gift, Break, Charm Person, Comprehend Languages, Detect Secret Doors, Detect Snares and Pits, Disguise Self, Erase, Expeditious Retreat, Feather Fall, Forced Quiet, Grace, Grease, Hold Portal, Identify, Illusion of Calm, Innocence, Jump, Liberating Command, Lighten Object, Magic Aura, Memory Lapse, Negate Aroma, Pass Without Trace, Perceive Cues, Reduce Person, Silent Image, Timely Inspiration, Vanish, Ventriloquism, Vocal Alteration, Youthful Appearance 2nd- Acute Senses, Blur, Codespeak, Create Treasure Map, Darkness, Darkvision, Detect Thoughts, Disguise Other, Dispel Magic, Dust of Twilight, Find Traps, Fog Cloud, Fly, Ghostly Disguise, Glibness, Glide, Glitterdust, Haste, Hidden Knowledge, Invisibility, Levitate, Locate Object, Minor Image, Mirror Image, Misdirection, Nondectection, Pilfering Hand, Rope Trick, See Invisibility, Share Memory, Silence, Slow, Spider Climb, Trail of the Rose, Undetectable Alignment, Whispering Wind 3rd- Arcane Eye, Arcane Sight, Arcana Theft, Aura of the Unremarkable, BlackLight, Blink, Blot, Burst of Speed, Communal Darkvision, Communal Nondectection, Deeper Darkness, Deep Slumber, Dimension Door, Displacement, Explosive Runes, Force Hook Charge, Gaseous Form, Greater Invisibility, Hallucinatory Terrain, Hold Person, Illusory Script, Invisibility Purge, Invisibility Sphere, Locate Weakness, Major Image, Mass Reduce Person, Secret Page, Scrying, Seek Thoughts, Suggestion, Telekinetic Charge 4th- Confusion, Covetous Aura, Detect Scrying, Dimensional Anchor, Dream, Echolocation, False Vision, Freedom of Movement, Greater Darkvision, Hold Monster, Illusory Wall, Mage’s Private Sanctum, Mass Lighten Object, Mirage Arcana, Mislead, Overland Flight, Permanent Image, Persistent Image, Programmed Image, Prying Eyes, Secret Chest, Seeming, Sending, Shadow Step, Shocking Image, Telekinesis, Treasure Stitching, Veil, Wall of Force 5th- Analyze Dweomer, Antimagic Field, Break Enchantment, Cloak of Dreams, Contingency, Disintegrate, Dominate Person, Find the Path, Getaway, Greater Dispel Magic, Mage’s Magnificent Mansion, Mass Fly, Mass Invisibility, Mass Suggestion, Phase Door, Project Image, Reverse Gravity, Shadow Walk, Spell Turning, Telepathic Bond, Teleport, True Seeing, Vision, Word of Recall 6th- Brilliant Inspiration, Demand, Discern Location, Dimensional Lock, Forcecage, Foresight, Freedom, Greater Scrying, Greater Prying Eyes, Greater Teleport, Maze, Mage’s Disjunction, Mind Blank, Moment of Prescience, Screen, Time Stop Additionally, the Guilemage spell list contains all racial spells. Alternative Racial Favored Class Bonuses Aasimar: Add a +1/4th bonus to the guilemage’s arcane dodge. Dwarf: Add a +1/2 bonus on perception and sense motive checks. Elf: The guilemage gains 1/6 of a new guilemage knack. Gnome: Add +1 to the rounds to the guilemage’s total number of vanishing trick rounds per day. Half-Elf: Add one spell known from the guilemage spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the guilemage can cast. Half-Orc: The guilemage gains 1/6 of a new guilemage knack. Halfling: Add +1/2 to sneak attack damage. Human: Add one spell known from the guilemage spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the guilemage can cast. '''Sylph: '''The guilemage gains 1/6 of a new guilemage knack. Tiefling: Add a +1/2 bonus on disguise and stealth checks. New Feats Extra Guilemage Knack Prerequisite: Guilemage knack class feature Benefit: You gain one additional guilemage knack. You must meet all of the prerequisites for this guilemage knack. Special: You can gain Extra Guilemage Knack multiple times. Extra Vanishing Prerequisite: Vanishing trick class feature Benefit: You can use vanishing trick for an additional 4 rounds per day. Special: You can gain Extra Vanishing multiple times. Its effects stack. Category:Classes